The Story Continues
by BerryBlast04
Summary: This takes place after the cliff hanger at the end of Season 1. Story, Romance, and even eventually some Lemon. Please don't be afraid of giving feed back.


Daniel, Larmina, and Vince were in the game room playing Grand Theft Auto. Pidge came over the voltcoms running their concentration.

"Everyone report to the meeting room," Pidge instructed.

They headed to the meeting room where the current and retired members of the Voltron Force sat around the table. Daniel couldn't help feeling depressed seeing that he was the only one of his friends that hasn't inherited a lion.

"Okay," he said slowly, suspicious. "What's going on?" He took his seat in the right side of Keith with Larmina and Vince sitting on his left.

"We are getting some new recruits, " Pidge announced to everyone. "We need to start training people for the remaining lions."

"Thank god, " Hunk says relieved. "I'm getting too old for being tossed around in a huge mechanical lion." He joked.

"Speak for yourself," Lance cocks his head.

"Either way," Keith intervened. "We will be welcoming 3 new recruits. Daniel felt his heart drop and his eyes widen.

" Keith, " Larmina shot out of her chair. "I know that Daniel may not be able to lead the force right now but you can't just replace him." She looked toward Daniel who was still in shock. " I will not allow you to replace him. He is part of our team and deserves to be here. He proves himself every single day. "

"Larmina," Allura assured. "No one is doubting that. We are not replacing anyone the third recruit is an assistant that will be learning under Pidge to be a mechanic for Voltron." The three teenagers mentally and physically relaxed.

"Oh," Larmina flushed and sat back down. "Sorry, I might have over reacted a little. "

"It 's okay, Larmina. You were defending your teammate which is completely understandable." Allura smile assuringly. Even though they both knew that Larmina didn't think of Daniel as _just another teammates_.

"Anyway, " Podge continued. "They will be arriving sometime next week. Two of them or boys and the other is a girl. The boys will be put in the room next to Daniels and Vinces room. While the Girl will be-."

"She is not moving into my room, " Larmina interrupted.

"Will you guys let me finish before you go jumping to conclusions?" Pidge raised his voice and he only did that when he was really mad. When no one objected he continued. "The girl will be put in the room _next _to Larmina's room."

Once the meeting was over and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Larmina, you wanna do some hand to hand combat training? "Lance asked.

" Sure, " Larmina was about to head out with Lance when Daniel stopped her.

"Larmina," Daniel grabbed her hand. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah," she replied a little nervous as Daniel let go of her hand. She turned to Lance, " Can we take a raincheck?"

"Sure," everyone quickly shuffled out of the room giving the two of them some privacy. There was an awkward silence for a minute. Larmina could tell Daniel was trying to gather his thoughts on what to say but she didn't expect what came out of his mouth.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked softly and Larmina was shocked. She had never known Daniel to doubt himself. He was cocky and at times even arrogant. He stared at the ground not wanting to meet her eyes. He heard feet shuffling and saw her feet come into view of his hung head. She grabbed his chin and lifted it making him look at her.

"I meant every word of what I said. I would fight an army to keep you by my side, Daniel. You prove yourself by your actions, so what if you fail? Try again. You will be a great leader of Voltron but everything takes time and I'll be there the whole way." Daniel was in shock and so was Larmina.

"_Did I just pledge myself to Daniel?" _The thought made her heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, Larmina," Daniel smiled. He hesitantly kiss Larmina on the cheek and walk out of the room. She lift her hand and lightly touched the place his lips had touch on her cheek. She was blushing like crazy. She practically melted from just that peck. Larmina stayed a few more minutes trying to figure out what this thing between them was. When she left the room Allura, Keith, and Lance were down the hall. They saw her and noticed how red her face was. As they approached Larmina started to panic.

"Larmina, what did Daniel want to talk to you about?" Lance asked.

"Nothing," she practically shouts and sucks away from them. " I have to go. See you guys later. " She didn't turn around scared to what they might say.

"What do you think happened?" Allura giggled at her neice.

"I bet he finally made a move," Lance stated.

"It's about time," Keith chimed in.

**A Few Days Later**

Larmina was avoiding Daniel and everyone noticed. Everyone kept accusing Daniel of doing something wrong. It was almost 10pm and there was a lot of noise coming from the meeting room.

"Okay, you perv!" Lance yelled pinning Daniel's arms to his chair."What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her," Daniel exclaims. "All I did was peck her on the cheek and she's been avoiding me ever since. "

"Come on," Keith said gently "Daniel, we know you are lieing. Just tell us what happened and we may be able to help. "

"I already told you. All I did was kiss her on the cheek."

"Lier, you little-" Lance started.

"What the hell is going on here?" Larmina asked standing in the doorway. She sees Daniel pinned to his chair by Lance while Allura and Keith say at the meeting table

"Daniel is going to tell me what he did to you." Lance snarled.

"All I did was peck her on the cheek." Daniel repeats.

" Lance, " Larmina races over to Daniel. "He is telling you the truth. Now let him go. He didn't do anything to me besides give me a small peck on the cheek."

"Then why have you been avoiding him? " Keith asks. Larmina couldn't believe that they thought Daniel of all people could hurt her. For someone who had trust issues. She trusted him, more than anyone else. He was always there and never missed anything. She would sometime catch him staring at her in class but instantly look away when she look his way.

"Haven't you heard of alone time. I said something that were..." She trailed off. "It doesn't matter what I said but really you think Daniel of all people would hurt me? You guys are being ridiculous. Now let go of him. " Lance let go and Daniel rubbed them. They were bruised and swollen. "What were you trying to do, Lance? Break his wrists!? " Lance looked apologetic when he saw them. Larmina got the first aid kit and sat down on the floor between Daniels knees. She grabbed his wrists inspecting them.

"I'm sorry, Dan Man," Lance apologized. " I wasn't thinking. "

"It's alright," Daniel assured Lance."If I thought someone hurt Larmina they would have more than some bruised wrists." Larmina and Daniel 's eyes meets and she saw the anger in his eyes. Just thinking about someone hurting her made him angry. Larmina suddenly felt so...protected and at ease. She felt that with him she could do anything. Daniel was the first to break the eye contact and over at Keith who was also apologizing. She focused on wrapping his wrists.

"Can I have a few minutes with Daniel," she asked. When no one moved she spoke again this louder. "Alone." Everyone started to shuffle out of the room. Once they were alone Larmina was still on the floor kneeling and holding Daniel's wrists, staring at them. It was her fault this happened after all and if she hadn't avoided him non of this would have happened.

"Larmina," Daniel gentally tugged his wrists from her grip and cupped her face. Daniel saw the years go down her face. "This isn't your fault. I should have come talk to you about what you said but I think we both needed time to think about how we felt."

"How do you feel?" Larmina asked regaining some of her courage at his statement.

"Since the day I laid eyes on you I knew that I would never find anyone who has so much fire. You light my world and heart. You make me feel like I belong somewhere which I've never had before. I could stare into your eyes until the end of the world and still never get bored. You keep me on my toes and life's never boring with you around. " Daniels proclaims and for the first time ever Larmina is completely speakless. Instead of using her words she leans up and captures Daniel's lips with hers. She caught him off guard but after a moment he returned the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and Daniel's hand plunge into her hair. To there disappointment they had to come up for air. They part only just enough to look into each other's eyes.

"Larmina?" Daniel starts.

"Yes?" He noted the eagerness in her voice and the air thicken with anticipation of what was to come next.

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriens?" He asks. She smiled at him.

"Yes," Larmina responds. " I would very much like that. " she hugs him so tight not wanting to let go. They come together for one last kiss before going there separate ways to there rooms.

Daniel walked into his room and plopping down on his bed. Vince was playing a video game on the TV on the far wall but turned it off when Daniel came in.

"You look like hell," Vince commented walking over to the bed to plop down next to Daniel. He saw the bandages on his wrists. "What happened to your wrists?"

"Lance and Keith happened," Daniel states. "You know how Larmina has been avoiding me?" Vince nodded. "Well, they thought that I did something to he."

"Well, did you?" Vince asked.

"What? Of course not. After she defended me when we had the meeting about the recruit I kissed her on the cheek. That was all and I think she needed time to separate her feeling so I kept my distance. If I say so myself it later off." That peeked Vince's interest.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?"

"After I was practically being tortured she kissed me, and I asked her to be my girlfriend." Daniel grins just thinking about her soft lips on his, his hand in her silky flaming hair.

"What did she say?"

"She said yes, of course. I gotta go take a shower and get some sleep


End file.
